Necessary Sacrifice
"Necessary Sacrifice" is the fifty-seventh episode of RWBY and the fifth episode of Volume 5. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on November 11th, 2017 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on November 14th, 2017. It was made public on November 18th, 2017. Summary In Menagerie, Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong go around Kuo Kuana to gather people to help defend Haven Academy, but no one wants to. After an unsuccessful morning, Blake and Sun have a drink together, where Blake decides to talk about Adam Taurus and Ilia Amitola to Sun. Blake then resolves that she wants to help Ilia the way Sun helped her. In Mistral, Ruby Rose tells Oscar Pine that he is improving with his combat abilities. However, Oscar admits to Ruby that he is scared of what happens next, and confronts her how she can handle the current situation. Ruby confides in him over the loss of her friends Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos, admitting that she is scared too. Despite all odds, Ruby says that she has to keep moving forward, as it would be what Pyrrha and Penny would do if Ruby was the one to lose her life. After she leaves, Ozpin converses with Oscar, noting that Ruby is remarkable and has a "spark" to inspire others. Back in Menagerie, at a hidden White Fang hideout, Corsac and Fennec Albain summon Ilia. They tell her the news of Sienna Khan's death as well as her next mission: to "silence" the Belladonnas, with the exception of Blake who is to be captured and brought to Adam. Ilia shows hesitance over this as she leaves. Fennec questions if Adam is the right one to lead the White Fang, but Corsac says that they do what is best for their kind. Another Faunus, Yuma, enters the room, reporting to the Albains that he has prevented Ghira's messenger from reaching Mistral. Transcript }} Characters *Mata's Mother *Ruby Rose *Oscar Pine *Ozpin *Corsac Albain *Fennec Albain *Ilia Amitola *Adam Taurus *Yuma }} Trivia * When Adam says that he has a promise to keep, it is a callback to "Heroes and Monsters" when he told Blake "I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." See Also * Inconsistencies * Necessary Sacrifice Image Gallery V5 05 00005.png|Sun helps try to recruit Faunus to help protect Haven. V5 05 00008.png|Blake and Sun take a break at a seaside drink bar. V5 05 00013.png|Ruby goes to get Oscar for dinner, interrupting his training. V5 05 00020.png|Oscar gets frustrated with Ruby's optimism. V5 05 00023.png|Ruby wipes tears from her eyes after explaining her motivations. V5 05 00028.png|Ilia meets with the Albains. V5 05 00032.png|Ilia is taken aback by what the Albains are asking of her. V5 05 00034.png|Corsac tries to reassure her that this sacrifice is necessary. V5 05 00035.png|Ilia leaves, thinking hard about what she must do. V5 05 00036.png|The Albains rewatch Adam's message. V5 05 00037.png|Fennec shows uncertainty about Adam. V5 05 00039.png|Yuma reports in to the Albains. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 5